A data transfer interface conforming to the PCI Express® (hereinafter, PCIe®) standard uses a large-size AC coupling capacitive element, bypass switch, or the like in a receiving circuit for broadband signals of two or more generations. In the data transfer interface, properly setting frequency characteristics of the broadband signals is required.